


Son of Apocalypse Triad

by Hannahmayski



Series: Naruto Fic-Title meme [18]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, don't ask me what this is, i don't know anything about elder scrolls so i winged it, i don't know shit about alduin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 12:59:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14057496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannahmayski/pseuds/Hannahmayski
Summary: Fic Title Meme asks (that keep turning into mini fics so they're on here now too)Naruto has four dads now. It's a strange setup, but somehow they make it work.





	Son of Apocalypse Triad

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MaraShadowFox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaraShadowFox/gifts).



Alduin is a destroyer of worlds. An unstoppable force. He is terror incarnate.

But that doesn’t seem to deter Minato, nor his tiny spawn.

Alduin takes a step closer and takes a nervous breath. The Minato-spawn is just a little human. Alduin could kill him asleep with both hands tied behind his back, but that is exactly not what he wants to do. Minato would kill him and that would be bad.

Despite all these years, Naruto, with his tiny hands, chubby cheeks and fragile little body, always seems to be his undoing.

Alduin finds he doesn’t mind Minato. He’s not a bad human, even if he smiles too much, laughs a little too loud and dotes on Alduin too much.

Even if he’s technically a zombie.

Alduin had found him dead with little Naruto clutched to his chest. He was going to leave him. It would be better that way, to not get involved. But Kurama had grumbled out muffled complaints and tucked the tiny human against him while Madara looked just as torn as to what to do about the whole thing just as much as Alduin felt.

Alduin doesn’t like humans. He has no business with humans.

But there had been something about Minato that had led to Alduin, Madara and Kurama to where they are now. Whatever this was.

Alduin just knows he loves them, and oddly he finds that it’s enough.

Naruto gurgles in Minato’s arms, squealing as Kurama enters the room, tails swaying behind him. For all that Kurama tries to appear tough, Naruto seems to be his weakness. One smile from the spawn and Kurama’s a puddle on the floor, not that Alduin is much better but at least he’s not so obvious about it.

Alduin snorts and earns a jab in the ribs from Kurama has he walks past to say hello to Naruto.

Since they revived Minato, there were some parts of him that seem to be unretrievable. He didn’t talk much, if ever, and often forgot things that he definitely should have remembered.

Maybe Minato had been dead for a little too long. Maybe the revival hadn’t gone as well as it could have. But Minato is alive and happy, and getting better and Alduin loves him so, so much.

Madara glides in after Kurama, shaking water from his hair, just out of the shower, and sends Minato a soft smile which he returns.

It’s an odd set up they have here. One child being raised by them of all people. But Alduin has never been happier, and he couldn’t wish for anything better.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know. 
> 
> I know only approximately 3 things about Alduin and have never played the game in my entire life. Apologies for any OOCness. Author has no idea what they’re doing. 
> 
> [My Tumblr](https://a-nb-u.tumblr.com/)


End file.
